Why?
by Resha04
Summary: Why he chose her, why he smiled to her, why he left her, why she inherited his power, she never knew. Even though she still had questions for him, since he had left her forever, she would always love him.


"Why?"

She looked at his grey eyes, asking that question. It's after school time, and he had asked her to walk home together.

"Why me?"

She demanded an answer. He smiled, with a smile that never changed. Took his school bag from the desk, he just said,

"Let's go home. "

He offered his hand, and even though her question still remain unanswered, she took his hand and walked out from the classroom with him. They walked pass the hallway, to the locker room, and finally out at the yard with the warm afternoon sun blazed upon them.

She always wanted the answer for her question, and he never answered it. But she never asked more than twice, because being with him was the only thing that made her happy.

* * *

"Why?"

They were at the rooftop at lunch time. Just a minute ago, he asked her to walk home together again.

"Why me?"

He looked at her, tilting his head. She said,

"I'm sure there are many girls who wanted to walk home with you. And you rejected them. Why me?"

He shook his head, saying,

"If you don't want to, that's okay. "

She shook her head quickly,

"That's not what I meant. Being with you, it's my biggest happiness in life. But I don't understand. Yukari-san confessed her love to you, and you rejected her. I thought you loved her too. Why?"

His lips curved into a smile, and his answer came unexpected,

"Because the one I love, is you. "

She frozen on her place, wondering if her ears deceived her. He smiled to her.

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Why? I'm not as beautiful as Yukari-san, nor as smart as Fuuka-san, nor as popular as Mitsuru-san. Why me?"

He chuckled, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I think if we love someone, there's no need for a reason to that. "

He buried his face in her hair. Feeling him, she said,

"Am I… dreaming?"

"No, you're not. Do I have to say it again?"

She felt her cheeks getting warm, and nodded. He said it once again before their lips met in a gentle kiss,

"I love you. "

* * *

"Why?"

He turned at her, seemed confused. She asked him again,

"Why all of a sudden?"

He chuckled.

"You sure asked a strange question, like always. "

She blushed, trying to defend herself,

"I just want to know. "

"It's obvious, isn't it? I have never gone out with you before. We were always busy with shadows and persona, and you were taken to the lab last December. "

She blushed again, and she lowered her head,

"I'm sorry. "

"Nah, it's okay. It's not your fault. You apologize too much. "

She lifted her head, and saw him smiling to her. She couldn't help but smiled too. He offered his hand to her.

"Then, let's go, shall we?"

She nodded and took his hand. Her heart beaten fast, and another flow of happiness smothering her heart.

* * *

_Why?_

Her heart was beating fast. She stared at the creature who was floating on the sky, the creature they fought, the creature they thought they had defeated. Nyx Avatar.

_Why did it turn out like this?_

She felt her shoulder heavy, like something was being pressed on her. She fell to the ground, and she felt her friends were falling too around her. She felt him fell too.

"I will never give up! Never!"

Her resolution gave her strength. She forced herself to stand up, facing the harbringer of the Fall. Her friends stood up too around her, refusing to give up. But it seemed that their resolution was not enough to keep them standing. They fell to the ground once again, and she felt her consciousness faded away.

* * *

When she regained her consciousness again, she saw him. He was floating, higher and higher to the sky, facing Nyx.

"Stop! Don't do this! Come down!!"

She called to him, but he disappeared from her sight, from their sight.

She was afraid, she didn't want to lose him. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to stay by his side forever.

_Why?_

She bit her lips, trying to stand up again.

_I promised to protect him._

She lifted her head, staring at the sky.

_But now he's facing it all by himself_

She could feel him, and she felt that she could see him, standing there, facing Nyx.

"There's nothing we can do?"

The youngest member were trying his best to stand up again.

"Don't give up! We have to believe in him!"

The silver haired boxer refused to give up.

"Give him strength! Take my life if you must!"

The red haired young woman looked at the sky, determined.

"Yeah! I'm willing to risk mine too!"

The brown haired girl stood up as well.

"He's going to face it all by himself!"

The green haired girl sounded worried and afraid at the same time.

"No! He's not alone! I won't let him die!"

The boy with the cap clenched his teeth.

*bark! Bark!*

The dog was trying his best too.

She stood up again, realized that she should believe in him. She shouted her resolution, her support for him,

"I won't allow this world to be destroyed!"

* * *

Her worry merged with her friends' worry.

Where was he?

The green haired one shook her head sadly, "Everyting was engulfed in a bright light. I don't sense him. "

She refused to believe, they refused to believe.

"We are here. Please let us hear your voice!"

She voiced her hope, her faith in him.

And finally, they could hear him. And another familiar voice could be heard as well.

"Don't worry. I will sleep once again. Normal days will return to this universe, for you… and for him. He's found the answer of life's greatest question. It just happened a bit sooner than it will for the rest of you. "

She thought about the words, muttering,

"Life's greatest question… "

"Aigis… you'll find the answer one day as well. You, too, are a precious living thing. You just need to realize how the bonds of friendship have changed you. The Dark Hour will soon vanish from this world. All will truly be relinguished from its dominion, and the legacy of life will continue. Congratulations, you have the miracle you sought. We shall meet again someday. "

As the voice couldn't be heard anymore, they heard the sound of a bell ringing. Tartarus slowly destructed itself. And they could see a familiar silhouette standing in front of the giant tower. They recognized him, and they all smiled.

She could feel tears flowing down her face, her heart was showered with a relief, warm feeling, when she saw him standing there, smiling to them with the smile that never changed.

* * *

Graduation day, on the rooftop…

He rested his head on her lap, and she stroke his head gently, not wanting to disturb his rest. He seemed so tired. She was worried about him. But she forced herself to smile. She told him the thing that she always wanted him to know,

"I love you. "

He smiled to her, nodding,

"I love you too. "

His eyes were half closed. She could feel the spring breeze on her cheeks, blowing on her tears gently.

"Are you… crying?"

Feeling the cold of her tears on her face, she just realized that she was crying. He lifted his hand to gently wipe her tears,

"Don't cry. "

She held his hand, saying with a trembling voice,

"You're right. What am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy. "

She forced herself to smile again, and she said it.

"Don't worry. I will always be by your side, protecting you. "

He nodded, his voice seemed to fade away,

"Thank you… "

He smiled for one last time, with his smile that she knew so well, that she loved so much, that never changed. She smiled to him too, even though her eyes were filled with tears, as she watched him closed his eyes, and fell to his eternal sleep.

* * *

Dorm lounge, March 31st

She couldn't move. She felt pain all over her body. She knew the reaction, ske recognized the wave of energy. It was Orgia Mode. What was that intruder going to do?

She forced herself to stand up, but failed. She could see the youngest member of the team was being lifted up on his neck.

_Why couldn't I do anything?_

She could hear the dog barking angrily, but her body refused to move.

_If only he is here_

She opened her eyes, but everything seemed white. She could hear the buzz sounds in her ears. She lifted her head, and there he was. Standing before her, smiling to her. She could hear his voice,

"Don't worry. It'll all be alright. "

She felt a surge of energy inside of her body, and she finally stood up, shouting her only hope,

"Athena!"

She knew that she was overheating, but she knew that her persona had successfully summoned. But when Athena reached her, she could feel another familiar presence. She could see her friends and the intruder gasped, but she didn't look back. She knew that presence so well, since she had missed it so much.

The Master of Strings roared behind her. She couldn't remember anything clearly, but she could remember seeing the intruder fell, her mask was moved, and a pair of red eyes stared at her, saying,

"Sister… "

* * *

Abyss of the Time

She couldn't believe her sight. Was it a dream again?

There he was, standing before them. But she couldn't feel his familiar presence. It was not him. Her little sister said,

"Now, look. That's a creature that was born from all of your regrets. "

_It can't be_

The shadow pulled out a familiar silver handgun, pointing it to its forehead. They had prepared for the battle. They were all determined. Even though the shadow took his shape, they would never back down.

The shadow had his power as well. They could only clenched their teeth when they saw it summoned their persona.

Athena,

Isis,

Trismegistus,

Artemisia,

Caesar,

Kala Nemi,

Cerberus,

They successfully defeated it, and the shadow slowly vanished. But she gasped when she saw his smile one last time, before the shadow vanished into blue butterflies.

* * *

They saw him. Chained there on a huge wall, being a seal that prevents humanity from reaching Nyx.

They saw the two headed black creature was trying to destroy the seal. She realized, they realized.

"Last December I, too, wished to learn Death… "

_Even though that's true, I won't let this creature hurt him anymore_

They all thought the same as her. They raised their weapon, and pulled out their evokers. As the creature faced them, they all fought with their new determination.

* * *

2 months later, at the school's rooftop

She felt the warm breeze blowing through her hair. She looked at the blue sky, and reached out on it with her hands. They were not mechanical hands anymore. They were human's hands now.

She didn't know how, neither did her friends. But after the Abyss of the Time's incident, her body slowly changed from a mechanical one to a human one.

When she was summoned once again by Igor after the incident, she learnt that the power of the wild card that she inherited from him, was the one that changed her. She obtained a human body, as of the gift of wild card ability. She could remember Igor said,

"You can say that it is the gift from him. "

And now, there she was. Standing there, feeling so thankful for the joy of living he had given her. She took out a pair of headphones and an mp3 player from her pocket, put the headphones on her ears, and turned on the player. She could hear the musics he was so fond of, and she could feel him inside of her.

He had left a letter for her inside of his room, saying that she could have his belongings. But she left them as they were before. She only took the headphones and the evoker.

She would never forget about him, and he would live inside of her forever.

_Now it's not only my life, but his life as well. I will live not only for myself, but for him too._


End file.
